Sunday Morning Ritual
by rbd32
Summary: One shot, Blair spends her morning thinking about her new relationship with Dan. Post 5x17.


This is my first fan fiction so please feel free to review with any advice. Thanks!

The sun streamed in through the loft windows highlighting two bodies that lay together on the floor covered in only a sheet, the man lightly snoring and the woman nestled into the man, her arm laying across his chest. The coffee table had been pushed awkwardly to the side of the couch covered in the debris of their late night wine drinking, an opened movie case, and a half eaten box of macaroons.

The light moved up until it shone in Blair's face, stirring her from a peaceful sleep. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes letting the room come into focus. She could still feel Dan's chest rise and fall slowly, his eyes still shut tightly. Blair lightly untangled herself as she removed herself to the bathroom returning moments later with a silk robe tying it around her waist.

She retreated to the kitchen, quietly moving around starting the coffee pot, reaching for two mugs, slicing two thick slices of bread and popping them into the toaster, it all happened almost subconsciously, because she had done this same thing so often lately she was beginning to think of it as their routine.

As she waited she allowed herself to stop a moment and take in the room before her. A quick smile formed as she let her eyes drift over the sleeping Humphrey, the slightly askew couch behind him and the table littered with chocolate wrappers and empty wine glasses.

The half drunken bottle of wine still stood on the kitchen bar and Blair made a note not to tell Humphrey she had been wrong to argue with him about not buying a more suitable wine for a girl of her stature.

Because she liked arguing with him and she knew she'd probably do it again. Dan knew it too and he would still buy another bottle just like it because he knew it would go to waste like all the others. And mostly because he liked to hear her complain.

Blair reached for a plate and started buttering the two pieces of toast, light butter for her less toasted piece, and a hefty amount for Dan's more crispy one, just as he preferred it.

As she did this she thought about how she had almost given this all up a month before, almost missed out on this life with Dan Humphrey. All because they had a lousy first time in bed. She was used to the fast-paced, aggressive sex that seemed to explain her entire relationship with Chuck. So when she showed up at the loft wearing lingerie and throwing herself at Dan she should have realized it would end in disaster, which it did.

The first reason being, Lily and Rufus had been thrown out of their suite and were staying temporarily in the loft and just so happened to be in the other room eating breakfast.

The second reason, Dan had later explained to her in an argument in her elevator, after their first encounter at a hotel earlier in the day hadn't exactly gone like either of them had planned.

"Blair, I'm not Chuck."

"And I don't want you to be Humphrey!"

"Are you sure? Because you showed up in lingerie before we even talked about having sex!"

"I was trying to turn you on, be spontaneous! I'm sorry, next time I'll try to be more like Serena!"

"And I thought sex was more meaningful to you, I don't want Serena, I want us."

"Obviously us isn't working. That wow didn't mean wow! It meant wow, that was terrible!"

"So" Dan backed her into the corner of the elevator his hands coming up to rest on either side of her frame, " we both need to let go of our past." Blair tried to rebuttal but Dan quickly pressed a finger to his mouth shaking his head back and forth.

"No Blair. If this is going to work, it's me and you. Dan and Blair. We don't need to over think this or try to be something were not. Everything you do not only turns me on, but it make me breath deeper and my heart beat faster. Everything you say infuriates me and becomes emblazoned into my brain. You've branded me Blair Waldorf, I am in love with you. And every time you look at me with these entrancing eyes, it only makes me love you more."

Dan was pressed into Blair, his face so close to hers, his breath had become husky and his eyes were staring deep into her soul.

She knew right then she was a goner. Later that night they had made love on the floor of the loft and it was beautiful, erotic, sexy and more meaningful than she had ever experienced. And every day after that they had continued to be themselves exploring with one another, growing in love.

They didn't need mind games to be entertained. They didn't need lingerie to feel sexy, although sometimes it was an added bonus. And they often times only got through one glass of wine because they never wanted to forget a single moment of their happiness. She wanted to remember each never ending conversation, every kiss, every look, and every feeling.

They had to be careful though, because every time they rode an elevator Blair couldn't help but press the red stop button and attach her lips to his. And on more than one occasion, Blair had missed a passenger and it had gotten quite awkward until said person would exit the elevator with a look of grotesque and Blair believed, pure jealousy.

Blair set the two mugs of coffee on the table, returning with the plate of toast and the Sunday morning paper, a pen in hand. She sat down next to Dan as she sipped her coffee and opened to the crossword section of the New York Times.

"Are you cheating Waldorf?" Dan rolled over sitting up squinting as he allowed his eyes to focus on the love of his life.

"I wouldn't dare. I knew you were awake but didn't want to get up and get the coffee ready you lug. It's a wonder you ever got dressed in the morning before me."

"I'm sure Dorota would be proud of me, considering you didn't even know how to work a coffee pot before me babe."

"Why don't you put some clothes on so when I beat you, you don't blame it on lack of preparation. And put your boxers in the hamper, they are hanging off the lamp…. And don't wink at me, ugh you're gross."

"I don't recall you calling me gross last night. But fine I'll go put clothes on, I know it's easier to resist me that way, but I'll be watching. You better not uncap that pen!"

Both of them smiled as Dan retreated to the bathroom, then the bedroom, and finally came to rest by her side, wearing a pair of boxers and a mug in hand. She leaned into his side as they fell into their favorite morning pastime, seeing who could answer more of the crossword, stealing glances at each other as they fought over control of the pen.

"I'm so in love with you Dan." Blair had set the crossword down on her lap as both of them turned to look at each other. A smile was stretched across Dan's face as Blair blushed but returned his smile. Being with Dan, she could say what she was feeling out loud and she knew he would protect her with all that he had.

"I would hope so." Dan took the crossword from her lap and threw it behind his head as he kissed her passionately, his hands finding their way inside her robe.

Blair knew this was a different kind of love than she had ever experienced. She loved each day and each kiss more and more, knowing that her love with Dan would never get old. The crossword landed splayed across the couch, they had both won this morning. 

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I fixed the bold type as well, I don't know how it happened.<p> 


End file.
